The Xtra Loud House
The Xtra Loud House '''(aka The Loud ER House) is a new series with new brothers, to be exact 12, and 12 sisters. It takes place in a new zone in Michigan, called Loudslong. '''This is WIP About Being a middle child isn't easy, as tween Harley Diaz can tell you. The inventive girl feels the need to come up with creative ways to stand out in her family's crowded home, where she lives with her parents and six siblings, to avoid getting lost in the madness. The se- WAIT, WILLY! WHY OH WHY DID YOU DO THIS! *ahem* Lincoln's life is now a miracle. Since he has new brothers (and sisters!) he had to scrap his planning bulb "Barge", deleting the main character role. Only one is responsible for taking Lincoln's Role. That's either Lori & Leni, Luna & Spike, Lynn & Blaze, or maybe Lola & Lenny. With new kids, like still-in-school Ike, Italian drawing Lius, Clown of the House Willy, great brawlin' Link, and so much more. Various characters have to solve there problem. Will they succeed? Or will the grumpy mom and dad in the quiet house make them fail? WHO KNOWS? Characters Returning, but new Looks! Lenny Loud '''— The 6-year-old child who is revealed that he bonked his head on the wall and got zapped with a gender-bending laser, which turned him into Lana. New Characters * '''Ike Loud — The 18-year-old child who is the oldest of them all. Ike prefers Breakfast food and Kickboxing. In "Works Alot", It's revealed that he still goes to school, from 13th grade to 100th grade. * Lius Loud '— The 16-year-old child who is the second oldest brother. Lius Loud is an expert at drawing cartoons and such. In "Count Paintington", it is revealed that he somehow has a paintball gun in his mouth. * '''Willy Loud '— The 15-year old child who is the third oldest brother. He likes his cousin Ethan Quiet. He's better than Luan, Luan always gets pie in the face, tripping on a rock, etc. * 'Link Loud '— The 11-year-old child who has a pal named Lemon-Tron. Link commonly gets crazy with Luan and tries to prank her, but always forgets about his pranks and ends up pranking himself. In "Break of Deuces Slice Bathroom!!", he is shown that Lincoln is his rival. In "Save the Earth", he is revealed that his super form is named "Banjo Hezoo". * 'Grace Loud '— The 12-year old girl who's revealed in "Buildin' Pageants". Grace Loud has wheels as feet, and basically has the ability to place clones of herself that mimic her. She is a Mirror Type friend of Lola. The Quiets They're the opposite of every loud girl. Sorry for short description for Jacob... * 'Jacob Quiet '— The opposite of Lori. * 'Chip Quiet '— The opposite of Leni. Likes being cocky, and is known to be messy. * 'Lunt Quiet '— The opposite of Luna. Prefers to be quiet and play simple music instead of rock music. * 'Dasha Quiet '— The opposite of Luan. Whatever you know, Dasha likes gifts instead of pranks. Whenever she comes over to the Loud's House, she always gives hot spicy jelly cake to Luan, to ensure that Luan doesn't prank the Loud House. * 'Padulla Quiet '— The opposite of Lynn. Prefers video games instead of sports. * 'Yaki Quiet '— The opposite of Lucy, also Lucy's best friend! Yaki feels bright, and also Yaki likes the fresh breeze! * 'Roy Quiet '— Exactly the new Lana! * 'Dilan Quiet '— Dilan Quiet is LIKE Lola, but instead likes epicness. * 'Susie Quiet '— Susie is the opposite of Lisa, Susie is dumb instead of smart, and she doesn't learn. Special Guests. Special Past. Get it anyways? A chicken Invaders Reference! * 'Snap From ChalkZone '— Appears in almost all episodes. In "Mind your Own Frog", Snap is revealed that someone accidentally added him into The Xtra Loud House videos. * 'Ickis from AAAHH! REAL MONSTERS '— Ickis rarely appears in the shows. Like Snap, he was accidentally added into here. In "Dude, NO!", Ickis was revealed to be the one who was making those weird noises. * 'CatDog? '— You're close. It only appears in LolaLana. It's Lona/Lala! They will cause trouble by spitting mud and butterflies which will totally ruin some days! Episodes Season 1 '''Pilot Part 1/Pilot Part 2: '''Lincoln introduces you to his old house and says he's moving to a new house, due to the Moving of Clyde, who went to Loudslong and Bobby who went to Kankanada./Lincoln introduces you to the new childs of the Loud House. '''You Can't Go Crazy near the Quiets/Loud House goes Crazy: '''Lincoln's new cousins are not happy about the craziness, so Lincoln tries to calm the Loud House down./At bedtime, Lemon Tron tells Lincoln a bedtime story about the past of him, and when he wakes up he finds alot of Lincolns, like Zombie Lincoln, Linka, Ghost Lincoln, Impossible Lincoln, Hybrid Lincolns, and every possible clones of him and his sisters and brothers. '''New Guy in your Class/Dude, NO!: '''Lincoln meets a new guy in class named Dareth and always sees him at class already./Lincoln accidentally watches one of the lost episodes in Sale Dudes and hears weird noises at night. '''Secrets Revealed/Stuck with Princesses: '''Spike is afraid to reveal the secret to Lincoln when he accidentally gains the power to swallow Luna and go into Epic Blob Mode./Lola commands every girl to dress like princesses and boys to dress like princes. But after Lemon Tron disguises as her, Lola declares to break Lemon Tron apart. '''LolaLana/New Kids on the Block: '''When Lemon Tron thinks that Lisa's Machine is a cage, Lona/Lala gets created and start creating chaos. Lemon Tron must stop the before anything bad happens./There's More Girls and Boy in the family, but after the editors accidentally invite a noob into Nickelodeon, he starts drawing new characters. NOTE: They're still going to be in the episodes. The kids are fine with that. '''Play Rich, Go Epic/Loud Genderbent House: '''After buying 500 Juicy-Ups, they all get an infinity dollar, but a bully steals it from them./Lincoln feels jealous about the new video Pop Loud and Ethan Quiet are making. '''Born to be Bad/Fight or Flight: '''When the 4 new kids (which are not the ones that were introduced in Pilot Part 2, and I'm not revealing there names until someday) start deciding whether to follow there bad path or good path, they mess up and ended up going to both paths, meaning that they go chaotic./When Snap from ChalkZone comes here to be MLG, the family thinks he's up to no good. '''One of the Boys II/The Return: '''After Link genderbends all the previous Loud House characters (except for Luna, Blaze saw what was going on), Link and Lemon have to find a way to get his sisters and Lincoln back to normal./All of the Loud Kids from the Loud House 1 gets their own super form. Everyone doesn't know why, and they forgot about a clown rumored to come every April. Extra: Lincoln as Ace Savvy, Lori as Digital Girl, Leni as Thread Patch, Blaze in his Blob Fox form, Luan as Prank Prank, Lynn as Soccer Master, etc. '''Original Life/Wallop!: '''Lola wants to get Lenny (Lana) back to his original form to stop being bratty, but Lemon Tron tries to stop her./When Snap from ChalkZone gets into the Loud House, Lemon Tron makes a rule to be nice to him, but Lemon Tron keeps taunting Snap '''Double Lincoln, No Pranks!/Mind Your Own Frog: '''After Luan gets scared out of her mind after the "surprise", ??? (note: SECRET CHARACTER!) wakes her up dizzy, making Luan thinking that she's Lincoln./While Snap talks about why he's in the Xtra Loud House, he accidentally eats food with warts on it, making him become a Werefrog. '''Fractured/Save Some Mina to Buy Some China!: '''After Lisa accidentally fractures the world, it's up to Lincoln and the Quiets to save the day./Lola gets hypnotized and now speaks Chinese. '''Camp Trip Wild/This-Harmer Ny: Lola goes to a camp trip at Camp Wild. Legends say that people dissappear from here../Luna has the babysit Luna Jr. after playing LOUD MUSIC, and Luna wants to go to the concert, unfortunaly Luna can't, since Jumper's (Yes, I renamed Lemon-Tron, I thought Lemon Tron wouldn't be suited well) punished her by making her babysit Luna Jr. for a month. '''SEASON FINALE: Whoopin' Time Travelin'!: '''After getting pranked by Luan who disguised herself as Lisa, Link accidentally causes mayhem in the past. Season 10 (20XX or maybe 21XX) '''SERIES FINALE: Save the Earth!/Save the Galaxy!: '''When Lisa fails an experiment, the world is in chaos, forcing Spike and Luna (now known as Spirit Buddy Rockstar) to save the world with Lincoln and Clyde./Spike and Luna now have to go to space to have a finale with Quietboy and Hush Hush. Trivia * This is Mr. Yokai's first page. * You Can't Go Crazy near the Quiets is a reference to You can't do that on Television. * No editing without permission! Gallery None ;( A message to MasonLloyd99 If you're reading this Mason, you better not steal any of my episodes. Seriously. You stole RZF's episodes. Cancelation This show was cancelled for being too wacky-doodle and because Mr. Yokai partially moved. Don't worry, not fully. Category:The Xtra Loud House